A display device having doubly rotatable decorative articles of U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,065 was issued to the same inventor of this application, which includes a crystal ball held on a base having an upper decorative article rotatably mounted in a top plug formed on an upper portion of the crystal ball, and a lower decorative article mounted on a packing disk rotatably mounted in the base, so that both upper and lower decorative articles are rotatable either in a same direction or different directions, for enhancing decorative interest and increasing diversified features.
However, either the upper or lower decorative articles is rotated within the crystal ball, not extendible to an outside of the crystal ball, thereby still lacking of decorative effect on a three-dimensional point of view.